Forgotten Love
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: This is my version of blood promise, and yes Dimitri is Strigoi or is he? Lawlz. Read and find out! Don't forget to review!
1. Mrs Ivashkov?

**What if Dimitri wasn't a Strigoi… Yet. Would Rose be able to save him, or would he just turn? I don't own any characters or the books for that matter. They all belong to the wonderful and brilliant Richelle Mead! Check out my fan site ****.com**** if you have any free time. **

RPOV:

It took all my willpower not to go running into Lissa's arms, and graduate from the academy. But I had to do this, no matter what it took. I had to kill him, to save him from himself. But I didn't even know if I could bring myself to kill him.

I felt as if my world was falling apart, I wanted to cry but I just couldn't. I had to stay strong… For me and for him.

It was starting to get dark and I have been walking and running for hours. I saw the highway ahead of me, and I was so glad! About 15 mins later I got myself a ride to the bank in Missoula.

The car ride was long and dreadful; I was stuck in a car with 3 hormone-filled guys which looked to be around 22. They were all making crappy jokes and trying to "seduce" me. But I couldn't feel a thing. Half of my heart was broken when Dimitri was turned Strigoi, and the other half was broken when I left Lissa.

Finally we arrived the bank, it was minutes before closing time and you could see how pissed off everyone was seeing me go through that door. But that didn't stop me, nope… I just held my head high, put on my Rose Hathaway bravado and talked to the bank manager about my, I mean Adrian's account.

"Hello, my name is Rose Hathaway and I'm here to confirm an account set up by Adrian Ivashkov." "Oh yes, Mrs. Ivashkov were glad that you're here." I did a double take as I heard me being called Mrs. Ivashkov as in Adrian's wife.

Then it all fit, it made more sense to have a joint account with a "wife" than a teenage 18 year old girl. Soon, all the paperwork was filled out and I got the ATM card.

But before I left I heard the manager muttering about how much moneys in the account and curiosity got the best of me. "May I please know how much money is in the joint account with my *cough* husband *cough*?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Mrs. Ivashkov, we are under strict orders from your husband not to tell you the amount of money in the account." I put on my best glare, and by the looks of it… I broke him don and he finally cracked.

"There is a total of 3,740,000 dollars in the joint account and we were told if you were ever running low we would transfer money from your husband's other accounts. " "Holy crap! That freakin…" I got a hold of myself, said my thank you's and left before I could scare the manager even more.

Once I was out of the bank I got that nauseating feeling in my stomach and that meant there was Strigoi around.

I was right; as soon as I turned the corner I saw them. They were talking. I could barely hear them but I made out a couple of words. Then I made out the one word that made me freeze. It was "Dimitri." After, I just couldn't control myself. I just lunged out and attacked.

There was a girl, she was just a couple of inches taller than me and I could tell that she was just awakened because she didn't put up much of a fight.

The other one on the other hand was harder to take down. He was taller than me, almost as tall as Dim- Dimitri. He kept trying to pin me down, but thanks to my kick ass mentor. I got out of his grip and staked him.

I had no clue where to search for him, but I decided to go to Spokane and start there. At the house where Mason was killed.

There was a long road ahead of me, but I just kept walking and walking… To kill the man that I love the most.

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review or I won't know! I'll update soon. Any advice or suggestions, I'm open to any ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading! ~Michelle. **


	2. He's Alive

**I haven't written anything for this story for a while, so here goes nothing… Remember to review!**

The journey so far wasn't as hard as I had expected it to be. So far, I have killed 2 Strigois and kept a bit of cloth as a reminder of how many I've killed.

I was headed towards Spokane and I just got on to the bus to Spokane before it left the station, and I was thankful for that because the sun was starting to set, and I wanted to get to the house before he moves.

Soon, I arrived. At last, I was here… Now which way to the house? Finally I found the house but It was way past dark. However, that nauseous feeling when Strigoi were around was here. So I'm guessing that there are 3 Strigois around.

Hmm… I could see them just ahead, feeding off of a human. And once again, I acted without thinking and I just ran towards them. I staked one without any trouble.

Now there were 2 left. The one I was facing now was easily caught off guard and I took her down in a matter of mins. The only one left standing was an old Strigoi.

He was the hardest to take down. He started attacking me, and just then did I realize that he was there when "blondie" **(A/N Refer to Shadow Kiss)** bit Dimitri.

He must have seen me hesitate because he lunged in for my neck. He missed my neck by a couple of CM's. "Hey, I know you." He said.

"You Rosemarie Hathaway, Dimitri's soul mate." I was shocked when he said Dimitri's name. "It's Rose Hathaway, but you shouldn't care because you going to die soon!" Then I attacked, and guess what… It didn't help at all, he just brushed me off with his arm.

Watching me with his amused expression he continued on blabbering. "You know Denver didn't really turn him or kill him. He wants you to try to come for him, so that he could kill you and go get the Dragomir princess. You know, there just in the caves outside the academy waiting for you."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't suppose you were suppose to tell me that." I replied with my smart ass attitude. "Well, I'm not supposed to. But since you're going to die, I might as well tell you that all you did was useless." Then he lunged for my neck…. Again.

But this time, I was on my guard and I dodged him easily. While he was stumbling around trying to regain his balance, I quickly stabbed him. And just like that, he was dead.

I moved all three Strigois into the alley and tore off a piece of cloth from their clothing, and then burned them. I ran back to the human, and found her unconscious. I had no idea what to do with her, so I just left her there even though it was pitiful I couldn't risk anymore time.

I headed back to the caves near the academy. I have now killed 5 Strigois, and now I must go save him before it's too late. The new bit of information gave me hope, and it willed me to go faster, to save him from his death.

**So you like it? Review please! I'll write more soon, promise! ~Michelle.**


	3. He Forgot?

**Review please! Here's chpt 3 for all of you. I also just figured out that I really didn't do much of Adrian's dreamwalking, and I just forgot about it. But I don't think that I'm going to add it into the story anyways. Tell me what you think!  
**

It took a while to head back to the academy, but I managed it in less time than expected. After two days, I was standing just outside the perimeter of the wards surrounding the academy. My heart was aching as I spotted the cabin through the trees.

All the memories of him came crashing down on me. His deep brown eyes that could look into my soul, his Russian accent, the way his aftershave smelt. The tears that I have tried to keep at bay all came out. After a while, I started walking.

To where, I have no idea… All I know is that I must find him, before it's too late. Soon it was getting dark. I decided that I would make a campsite seeing as no Strigoi were around, because my stomach didn't have that nauseous feeling it did when Strigoi were around.

I napped… well, it was more like slept for hours. The sun was coming up once again. Now it was time to go Strigoi hunting so that I can save Dimitri. I walked and walked, on and on. Then I saw it.

The cave where I last saw Dimitri. I took a deep breath and went in. There were no signs of Strigoi there. It was the same as the last time I saw it… Empty, bare, and filled with lots of dead bodies, and blood all over the place.

I guess no one ever bothered to clean up after the attack. Oh well, that wasn't my problem. I left the cave to find myself face to face with ghosts. Well two to be exact. They were Celeste and Yuri! I was shocked.

"Celeste? Yuri? Is that you?" They both nodded. "Okay…" I was at a loss of words and trust me, that rarely happens.

Then, I suddenly remembered something that I could ask them. "Is Dimitri alive?" My voice was quivering, and I knew that I could just fall on my knees and start crying right then and there.

They just shrugged their shoulders like they didn't know. I felt my vision blur and then I was sucked up into the blackness.

When I came to, I saw the Strigoi, the one that took my soul mate, my Dimitri away from me! It was Denver. "Where is he?" My tone was neutral even though my insides were churning.

"Ah… I see that Jared and his big mouth must have told you that I didn't do anything to your precious Dimitri." I could see that he was just toying with me, but right now I didn't really care.

"Okay, Denver. Where is he? Don't tell me you don't know because I know that you know that I know that you do know!" I actually have no idea what I just said, but I'm not really minding right now. The only thing that mattered was Dimitri.

"He's in that cave just up there, but be warned. There's more that 12 Strigois up there."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Once again, I had to ask. I just couldn't help it.

"I told you because I thought that you might as well know before you die. Once I kill you, I'm going to go after that Dragomir Princess." Hmm… Why does every Strigoi I encounter think that I can't kill them and spill there important plans to me?

"Well that's where you're wrong Denver; I'm not going to be the one to die. You are!" And with that, I stabbed him in the heart with my stake and twisted it for good measure." I have now killed up to 6 Strigoi in a little over two weeks.

Once again, I did my usual routine. I cut of a piece of his clothing, stuffed it in my backpack, and wiped all the blood off my stake with his shirt. Then took my lighter out and burnt him.

*Sigh* This was going to be a long day, or night. Depending how you looked at it.

Then I gathered up my things, and prepared myself to go into the cave and attack. However, it didn't go as planned. The Strigoi came out here, with who I'm guessing my Dimitri with a sack over his head.

I was lucky that fate was with me because there were only 5 surrounding Dimitri and the sun was starting to come out.

I got an adrenaline rush and I charged at them. I staked two with no problem because I was smaller and I had the element of surprise.

Then came the third Strigoi, he was, I'm guessing, newly "awaken" because he looked terrified and just about wanted to run away. So I spared him some pain and just killed him right away.

Then the next one came up to me, but she was just a klutz and fell over tree roots, so I just grabbed her and staked her in less than ten seconds.

The last male Strigoi standing just stood there, scared stiff of what I was going to do to him. SO he just picked up the klutzy **(is that even a word)** female that I just staked and ran for his dear life. I'm guessing that they were lovers, but who knows?

I was so preoccupied in cutting off clothing, wiping my stake clean, and setting them on fire that I completely forgot about Dimitri, or at least I hope he was. That is until he started grunting and trying to pull off his bindings and the sack off of him.

I ran over to help him, and while I was helping him he asked what I was doing. I said this, "I'm from St. Vladimir's Academy and I set out to kill someone that I love who might be Strigoi or Dhampir for all I know!"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"Wow, then you didn't graduate yet and you just faced off 5 Strigoi without any problems!"

"Yup, I guess you could say that"

"Wow… Again. I might know you; I was a guardian at St. Vladimir's before I was Dhampirnapped. **(=) I just had to say that!) **

"Oh!" That was all I could manage. My heart was thumping so loudly. He might be my Dimitri after all!

And my thoughts have been confirmed when every one of his bindings have been taken off and the sack on his head was removed.

"Dimitri!!!!!" I couldn't believe my eyes! I hugged him. Holding onto him like he was my salvation, and to be honest he is.

"Umm… Do I know you?"

I was completely shocked. It was unbelievable! He didn't recognize me! My heart was torn apart!

"Who do you think I am?" I was completely dead serious.

"Oh. I think I know who you are, and I'm guessing that you won't mind me doing this." I think I saw a flash of recognition fill his face, then he bent down and kissed me.

It felt wonderful! I kissed him back with all my might, and I loved him oh so much. He was so many things to me.

He was a mentor, a friend, and a lover. He brought so many different things to my life, happiness, lust, joy, sadness (even though I'm sorry to say), anger, and jealousy. Without him, my life will never be the same.

Then, out of the blue he asked me, "How's Christian doing these days? I haven't seen him in weeks!"

I practically screeched! "You think that I'm Natasha Oreza **(is her name spelt correctly?)** and kissed me?!?!" I knew that I had an edge of hysteria in my voice, but right now I truly didn't care!

He seemed unaffected by my sudden change of mood. So… I slapped him. My rage was on the loose once again, but I couldn't control it. Not this time.

The man that I loved the most thought that I was another woman and kissed me, while he thought I was her. He completely forgot me! I couldn't believe it!

As soon as I slapped him, it seemed like he remembers me. His eyes filled with guilt and my own were filled with tears. I just ran off after that. There was no more need to worry about Strigoi, the sun was up and we were being bathed with its warmth.

He stood there, so heartbroken. Then, he grabbed my arm and kissed me again. This time more passionate then the first. But I couldn't feel a thing. I just shoved him off me and ran.

**Cliffy? You like? Review pleaseee!!!!! I might not write as much next time because I wrote so much this time, just so you know! Luv you all! Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! ~Michelle.**


	4. Heartbroken, Confused, & Sad

**Hey, I'm updating again. School's out for the weekend, so I'm going to try to update most of my other stories! Please vote on my poll because it effects which stories I focus on the most! Thank you. 11**

RPOV:

I couldn't believe it, he didn't recognize me. It felt as if my heart was torn in half. My soul, was once again lost. As if I left it with him. **(Did that make any sense?)**

It was so unfair. He recognized Tasha but not me! I mean how could he do this to me? I loved him, and I thought that he loved me too… But I guess that I was wrong.

Where was I supposed to go now? I was completely lost. Should I go back to the academy?

That thought went away as quickly as it came. No I can't go back. I don't want to see him.

Ugh! This was so complicated. I was an 18 year old drop-out guardian without a place to stay, and I have absolutely nothing to do!

This is completely hopeless. I guess that I should find a small hotel or something so that I can stay the night. Then decide what to do later on.

DPOV:

I can't believe that I thought Rose was Tasha. I mean, I loved her! How could I possibly forget her? She was the one person that I felt the closest with besides the people in my family.

It's the images of her face that keeps me going and struggle for my life while I was dhampirnapped. I was such a f**king idiot!

I guess that I should head back to the academy and hope for the best. I mean maybe she would be there, who knows.

And if she was there, I have a hell lot of explaining to do.

Time lapse: the next day.

RPOV:

I was in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do. *Sigh* Should I really go back to the academy. Maybe I should just give up.

I could see if I could get back into the academy, but I doubted it. Hey, at least it was worth the shot.

But before I head back, I still needed to get back to the academy, but I was currently in Spokane and I needed a ride back!

While I was walking towards the main highway I felt that nauseous feeling when Strigoi were near.

As it turns out, I was right… Again.

Turning around, I saw that there were three Strigoi following me. I decided to pretend that I didn't know they were there and turned the corner.

However, before I turned I heard one of them say this "Denver was right, this girl does look delicious, and best of all… With her here, no one's looking after that Dragomir girl. This is going to be such a easy kill."

I was downright furious! How dare they talk about Lissa like that! I'm going to make their deaths painful just for that.

Oh no, my darkness was coming. But wait, that's impossible. I haven't seen Lissa for so long! I've got to talk to her about that… That is if she ever forgives me.

I was so preoccupied in thinking about Lissa, that I completely forgot about three Strigoi following me…

**That's all for now! Please review, and please please check out my poll! ~Michelle.**


	5. A Week Of Hunting

**First of all I would like to thank SandonaBeachbytheSea for letting me use her idea of Dimitri forgetting Rose. Big props for you! =D Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, review. And please check out my poll! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

RPOV.

I felt them coming after me. That nauseous feeling was getting worse by the minute. I heard them approach me, and I for one was ready.

I spun around and lashed my stake out at them. I managed to kill one and to scratch another.

"You bitch! That's going to leave a scar on my beautiful face."

I scoffed and while she kept blabbing on and on, I took that as a chance to stake her.

Well that was easy. Two down, one left to go.

Wait. Where did he go? Damn. I was too preoccupied. Oh well. The nauseous feeling died down and I guess that he wasn't anywhere near me anymore.

By now, I've ripped off pieces of their clothes, wiped my staked and burned them. Wow. I've killed 11 Strigois. I actually wanted to kill more of them.

Hmm. What if I went back to the academy a week later after killing some more Strigoi? That sounds like a good idea, and maybe the more Strigoi I kill, the easier it will be to get back in the academy.

Time lapse: A week has passed.

Well, I kept the promise that I've made to myself and I went through all the caves near the academy and killed around 47 Strigois just from the caves. So I basically killed 58 Strigois in total.

Now all I had to do was get back to the academy which would be approximately 10 miles away. That should take me less than a day thanks to all the running Dim- he put me through.

I ran for about 2 miles until a sudden sense of nausea came over me. Turns out that there were 10 Strigois in hiding waiting for me to come! Oh sh*t!

**I'm sorry that this is short, but I'll update soon. Please review and vote on my poll at my profile page! Thanks for reading! Oh, and once again thank you SandonaBeachbytheSea for letting me use your idea! Happy reading! ~Michelle.**


	6. The Battle In The Woods

**Here is chapter 6:**

As I crept closer and closer the sense of nauseous got worse and worse.

Soon, I crept up to a clearing and I could see that there were 17 Strigoi, and only 4 of them were old. The others seemed like they've just been "awakened" and I'm guessing that there were even more Strigoi in the cave nearby.

Damn it. There's 17, not 10 and it looks like that they've just found their new victim… Me! Oh no, as It turns out, I stepped on a branch and made this teensy weensy noise and now all their eyes were on me!

"Anna, Sophia go get her and let's have a snack!" This came from who I thought must be the oldest and leader of the "pack".

Both Anna, and Sophia lunged at me. And judging by their movements they were "awakened" not long ago and I killed both of them in less than a minute.

"You got anything else for me? All your followers are so weak!"

"Don't worry little Dhampir! There's way more fun to come."

Hearing that nickname was like a slap in the face. I missed everyone back home and once if I ever get back I would just say how sorry I am, how much I want them to forgive me, how much I've missed them and how much I love them!

I saw someone lurking out of the corner of my eye and he lunged in trying to break my neck but I was too fast for him, I sidestepped and staked him in one swift movement.

"Oh come one! You're just making this too easy!"

"Very well, Bobby, Wade, Ryan, and Jules see if you can take her down."

This was getting boring, but I guess because he, aka "the leader" was sending all his newly "awakened" friends to try and kill me. Oh well, the sooner I get out of this mess, the sooner I can go home.

Once again they all charged at me which was a big mistake. I did a 360 degree kick and sent them all failing in different directions, then… I ran….

I ran towards the nearest Strigoi and staked him. Then the next and the next, until there were only 1 standing out of the 4.

"You stupid little bitch! You just killed my closet friends and my brother! You are so going to pay!"

"Not if I get you first."

And in one swift movement, I lunged out and staked his heart. Dim- he was right…. The Strigoi let his emotions get in the way, didn't pay attention to his surrounding and so he died.

Ugh! Why am I still thinking of him when I could possibly be dead within two seconds?

There were ten Strigois left and don't forget that 4 of them were old. I'm so dead, or maybe luck will be with me this time.

"Oh come one. That was easy! Can't you give me anything harder, I mean everyone of you "friends" is going to end up dying soon!"

"Okay then, Chris, Jamie, Sam, Alexis, Brandon, Heather, Celine, and Sally go get her and kill her! No mercy!"

Crap. Me and my big mouth. Hmm… I can't believe that the leader of the Strigoi of the pack could still be so calm. I guess living as an immortal being really helps you be more calm…

I was brought back into reality when I felt this huge pain in my arm. That stupid little Strigoi is going to regret it!

And on that note, with all my fury intact I managed to get out of the little sticky situation by killing all 8 of them.

There were 3 left. And since that they were the only 3 left, I'm guessing that they were really old and powerful.

My guess was not wrong. One of them, a redhead came at me. She had fast reflexes and even though I sidestepped her she charged at me once again. She must have been a guardian before she was changed.

Only this time, I had the upper hand because of the way she was charging at me without even noticing that my stake was pointed at her gut.

My stake made contact with her body and there was a blood curling scream. I decided to end her pain quickly so I just stabbed her in the heart.

Two left… Looks like they were both going to come and charge at me all together.

"Aww, come on this is no fun. Two at a time? So unfair!"

"Okay fine, George, go get her."

I sighed this was going to be a long day. While George was listening to his leader give out orders I staked him from behind and he fell to the ground as I finished him off.

"You sneaky little brat! I can't believe that you took down everyone! You are going to be powerful and strong as a Strigoi that's why I'm going to turn you!"

"Not if you die!"

I just staked him. Man he was so boring just blabbing and blabbing. He was so stupid, I just had to stake him and end his long boring speech.

I did the normal cut cloth, wipe stake, burn Strigoi method. I couldn't believe it. Ever since I headed out, I've killed 58 Strigois not including the ones I have just killed so that brought me up to a grand total of 75 Strigoi killings! Wow….

I had a feeling that no other Strigois were around because the feeling in my stomach had died down. So I decided to head back home and thank God for my good luck.

However, I head a whimper… Or at least that's what I think it was…

**So you like it? Review please! I'll update this story once I get up to 30 reviews. Don't forget to check out my poll! ~Michelle.**


	7. Daniel Laxes

**I'm sorry that this is short, I wanted to update a little bit before I finished up my homework.**

I knew that the feeling of nausea has passed so what could the sense of nausea be?

I crept slowly towards the bush, stake in hand ready to pounce.

Looks like I didn't need the stake because I saw a tied up guardian.

"Thank you so much for saving me Guardian…."

"Guardian Hathaway, Rose Hathaway actually, and it's no big deal."

"Yes it is Ms. Hathaway, you saved my life, I thought that I was a goner for sure!"

"Please call me Rose, and no need to thank me."

I turned around to leave but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Guardian—I mean Rose, you aren't a full guardian yet, and you took down so many Strigois. How many did you kill in total actually?"

"Umm... I'm not sure, give or take a couple but around 75. Why?

"Holy sh*t… Uh, sorry for my language… But aren't you a novice, you don't have your promise mark yet you killed so many Strigois and you already have some molinja's on your neck."

"Um, yeah I guess so Guardian…"

"Laxes, Daniel Laxes. Would you mind coming with me to the royal court so that we may give you your promise mark and award you with you molinja's?"

"Um, no not at all."

"Good, but for now why don't we head back into town and find a place to stay for the night?"

"Good idea Guardian Laxes."

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Okay Daniel, so how old are you exactly?"

"I am 21. How about you?"

"I turned 18 not long ago."

"Oh, I see."

We continued the rest of our journey in silence…

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Forgive me! Review please, I'll post a longer chapter once I get 40 reviews. ~Michelle.**


	8. Royal Court Part 1

I guess that I must have fallen asleep because Daniel was waking me up and telling me that we were at the royal court.

"Hmm… What? 5 more minutes please Lissa!"

"Rose, I'm not Lissa, and it's time to wake up."

Slowly, I awoke from my deep slumber.

"Hmm. What?"

"Nothing Rose, you were just talking in your sleep."

"Really? What did I say, nothing too embarrassing right?"

"Oh nothing at all Rose."

By the look on his face, I'm not so sure that I believe him.

"Whatever… Come on let's go."

"Rose? Rose Hathaway, is that you?"

Uh oh, I think that I would know this voice anywhere, but it couldn't be him. Could it? He was supposed to be by Lissa's side though. This isn't happening is it?

I zoned out into Lissa's mind, and what I saw and felt was surprising.

However, what surprised me most was the scene that formed behind me…

**Cliffy! You like this? Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make my next chapter longer and better! I'll update once I get up to 50 reviews! ~Michelle.**


	9. Royal Court Part 2 She's Back

Everyone was there, and I mean everyone. I guess that the arrival of Rosemary Hathaway spread like wild fire, but who really knows?

I slowly turned around, and the sight in front of me scared me like hell. I saw the group of people that I loved, grew up with, and kind of hated with all my heart.

There in front of me, was my best, and hopefully not "ex" best friend, Lissa, her boyfriend, and my friend, even don't I won't ever, and I mean ever, say that our loud, Christan. Both bearing eyes filled with happiness, grief, and relief as well.

And right beside them stood my mother with eyes filled with unexplainable fury, and a small hint of relief as well as love. I never realized this, but I really missed my mom. She was after all my mother. And maybe just maybe, we could improve our relationship.

Adrian was also there bearing a goofy grin with pure happiness on his face, and to be honest, I feel really happy to see him after all this time. I have no idea why I feel this way for him. But I just do… He was always there for me and he loved me, and I have no idea how I just noticed. I must have been blind before!

And let's not forget my dear old pal Eddie; he stood there, bearing a small smile, like he always does. His eyes reflected feelings which both Lissa & Christan have shown. But much to my surprise, next to Eddie, was _him _Dimitri.

He stood there, in all of his 6ft glory. His face unreadable, with the stone hard guardian face placed on his face. But I could tell, in his eyes, that his heart was breaking apart. But I won't feel sorry for him, because he was the one that broke my heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I ran towards Lissa, with all my might hoping that she may forgive me. & without using the bond, it was pretty obvious as she ran towards me, and we met in the middle hanging on to each other.

"Lissa I'm so sorry that I left you. I should have come back sooner. But…. Lissa, I'm so sorry." Tears were starting to stream down my face, & Lissa wiped them away.

"Aww Rose, it's alright. I'm sorry that I didn't follow you. Don't cry, I did some things wrong too, so we can just call this a draw. I love you Rose!"

"I love you too Lissa. I won't do that to you, ever again. We have a bond, and I'm not going to let it go to waste." By the time we were finished with our "talk" My friends, Dimitri, & Mom, not included came up to me and gave me a hug one by one.

I was so happy to see them again! They've each changed so much that it was incredible. But the one change that struck me the most was Adrian. He was different in more ways than one, even though I just can't place my finger on it just yet. But I will, when we get sometime alone. But first, I've got a lot of explaining to do to my mom, who is chatting with Daniel, and Dimitri.


	10. DPOV Jealousy

**Here is the next chapter! Finally were up to chapter 10. YAY! =) Enjoyy!!!! Oh, and I'm so sorry that my chappies are so short, but I just wanna keep updating, so bear with me for now! Please review, the more I get the better! Oh, and since I haven't done many chapters in DPOV for so long, I thought that I would mix it up a little bit and start writing in his POV for this chapter…. ~Michelle.**

DPOV:

There she was, my Roza, the girl that I had fell in love and somehow forgotten. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. There was just something about her, maybe it was her posture but she seemed more, well more mature.

Her face was etched with worry that soon disappeared when her eyes met with Lissa, I could tell that she really missed her, and I guessed that she would have been back earlier if it hadn't been me and my stupid memory.

When I saw how happy she was when her friends all gathered around her, my heart swelled with happiness. But that all soon faded when I saw the look on her face when she saw Adrian, anger and jealousy coursed through me.

I couldn't believe the look on her face when they hugged… It was the look that she used to give me, the look that said "I love you with all my heart" and now she was giving it to Adrian. That scumbag Moroi had the same look on his face and seriously there hug took way longer than necessary.

Where was the badass Janie Hathaway when you need her anyways? I looked around. She was talking to another guardian from a distance, and I just noticed what a weirdo I looked staring at Rose with my fists curled up so I strode towards Hathway and listen to the conversation that she was having with Guardian Laxes, the one that was missing from the Royal Court.

"Guardian Hathaway you cannot believe what you daughter has done! She is truly a miracle ad will be a great guardian when the time comes!" Stated Laxes.

"What exactly did she do Guardian Laxes?" I asked plainly out of curiosity.

He looked a little annoyed that I interrupted his conversation with Guardian Hathaway but he was polite enough to answer.

"Well if you must know, Rosemarie has killed so many Strigois and even saved me, when I was captured from an attack Guardian… Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you again?"

*Sigh* "I'm Guardian Belikov." His eyes lit up when I said my name.

"You mean you're the incredible Guardian Belikov? You're Rosemarie's mentor, and you were one of the guardians captured by Strigoi, but you got away from them! Man you're a legend!"

"Uh… Okay… That's me… I umm, have to go. See you around Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Laxes."

& with that I turned around and left, hoping that maybe I could find some time alone with Rose again, so that I can confess to her before it gets too late and she jumps on the Ivashkov train.


	11. Author Note: You Get To Pick The Future

Authors Note: Okay very very sorry that i haven't updated in a million years, i've got things going on but i'm going to try and pick up most of my stories as it's summer and i've barely got much to do, so i'll update when i have the time! Anyways, the thing that i wanted to ask about for this story would be who you'd prefer, for Rose to go with Adrian or Dimitri, you get to choose and i really am sorry, i'll try my best to write more now, just wait for it ;) thank you all for reading my stories! ~Michelle


End file.
